Best Mistake
by Mandy13
Summary: She promised herself she wouldn't get involved with a guy like Troy, after a night of drunken mistakes, her mind tells her to stay away, but her heart is telling her otherwise. RATED M -contains sex scenes, swearing, and adult content. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

His hands held her waist tightly, as he left gentle kisses in the curve of her neck, softly sucking on the sweet skin, he found her sweet spot, and lingered on it, sucking and leaving a mark, visible on her tan skin. Her moans of pleasure filled the room, becoming louder every time he kissed her neck. Her hands were on each of his shoulders, steading herself from tumbling over. She was drunk, it had never stopped him before, but for the first time ever guilt washed over him, how could he take advantage of an innocent girl, but he did it every time. With one hand he expertly unhooked the clasp of her bra, lifting the straps over her arms, the bra dropped to the floor adding to the pile of forgotten clothing. He moved his swift hand to her right breast and gently massaged the already erect nipple, only causing her to moan even louder.

They backed up towards the bed, slowly moving inches closer to the edge of it, her legs reaching the bed and causing them to tumble onto it. He felt her soft hands slowly slid over his sculpted abs, and he trembled at her touch. His expert hand moved south towards her already soaked panties, feeling her wetness through the fabric, he teasingly moved his fingers up and down, causing her to moan into his ear. The pleasure became unbearable to her, as she began to speed things up by attempting to remove his boxers, as she was drunk doing this wasn't easy, and he immediately took over by pulling his boxers down and off, releasing his now fully erect member. He dipped his head sucking on her sweet spot once more, before travelling downwards to glide his tongue over the smooth skin of her breasts, his tongue travelling down the valley of her breasts and over her erect nipples.

"mmm" was the only sound that came from her, before he decided to take things further. He dipped lower, and quickly removed her soaked panties, and sliding his tongue over her folds softly, her moans were uncontrollable at this point, and he couldn't control placing his tongue at her entrance, slowly pushing inwards, and outwards, tasting her wetness, he quickened his pace. "Oh..fuck….th-that's s-so good" She moaned, her pleasure and drunkenness causing the slur of her words, and the lack of being able to produce a full sentence. "Oh god, I'm gonna cu…" Before she could finish this sentence, he quickly removed his tongue from her, before she had reached the edge.

He lifted his body upwards and placed himself at her entrance, looking at her once to see if she would protest, when she didn't he pushed his full self into her, and felt the pleasure begin to overtake him. He expected to hear moans of pleasure from the girl beneath him, but when he didn't, he realised something was wrong, he looked up at her face, to see her beautiful brown orbs were covered by her scrunched eyelids, and a tear was threatening to fall from each eye.

His eyes went wide, as the realization dawned on him, he pulled himself out of her as quickly as he could, to see that her face relaxed slightly. She was a virgin. What was he doing? He didn't know this, because he knew nothing about her. Guilt washed over his body, as he remained in the same position above her. She was innocent, she was drunk, and he was about to take advantage of her, it was beginning to dawn on him that he had done this so many times before, why did it take this for him to realise it was wrong?

* * *

_Troy Bolton_

So many words could describe him; muscular, athletic, gorgeous, a winner. But only one word summed him up perfectly… player. From his shaggy brown hair, to his piercing cobalt coloured eyes, Troy was the image of perfection, a king in his school, a winner on the court, and the guy of every girl's dreams. He was the king of East High, every girl worshiped the grounds he walked on, every girl wanted to be with him. Despite his obvious player status, every girl from East High, lined up just to be close to him, no one truly understood his charm, but every girl he met fell for it. He had never had a steady relationship, because he didn't believe in commitment. He didn't drink, he never got drunk, because getting drunk meant that having sex couldn't be enjoyed, and sex was his number one priority. He wasn't romantic, he took advantage of every girl he was with, and he was a player, but every girl fell for his charm, every girl except one…

_Gabriella Montez_

She was beautiful, without even trying, her dark coffee coloured eyes, and her long wavy brown locks, were only the beginning to her beauty. She didn't get noticed as often as the cheerleaders did, but she was so much more beautiful then each of them. She didn't believe in being something she wasn't, she didn't follow the crowd, she took her own path in everything she did. She would never be branded a 'slut' or 'whore', because she wasn't one, and she had still not given away the one thing that she had valued the most. She believed in relationships, and was proud of the one she was in, she was proud to be a girlfriend, and not a one night stand, but everything was about to change.

* * *

Troy's breath began to slow down, as he reached for his boxes, quickly pulling them up each leg, and over his still hard manhood. For the first time in his life, he had realized what he was doing was wrong, she was drunk, he wasn't, even that small fact began to sound extremely wrong in his mind. He didn't know her name, and when he realised this, the want to find out was becoming extreme, he wanted to know everything about her, no one had made him feel the way she did, without even reaching his peak, he had felt extreme pleasure just being around her, the unfamiliar feeling surrounded him, and he desperately wanted to know what it was, and why he only felt it with this particular girl.

"Troy?" She said just above a whisper, as she lay there beginning to catch her breath. She knew his name, the soft waves of guilt he had previously felt, were now enormous tidal waves rushing through his body. As he began to put his clothes back on, the thought of leaving her, like he did with every girl dawned on him, he did it every time, but this time, it felt wrong. To leave this girl confused, drunk and unsatisfied began to feel like a crime to him. Instead he lay back down awkwardly, and pulled the covers up and over her naked and trembling body.

* * *

The feeling of the warm sun hit her face through the open window, causing her eyelids to flicker open. Gabriella blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light, and once they had adjusted, confusion erupted inside her. The unfamiliar walls and furnisher surrounded her, and she immediately knew this wasn't her own room. She lifted her naked body up slowly, making the sheets fall to her lap, exposing her naked torso. She looked around, and took in her surroundings, but one thing had made her heart sink and skip a dangerous amount of beats, her eyes landed on a sleeping person beside her, at first glance she didn't know who he was, but at second glance she had recognised him immediately, and the thought of what must of happened dawned on her, it made her sick to her stomach to think of it.

She racked her brain for answers, for memories, anything that would answer the question of if she had slept with Troy Bolton or not. But she was unsuccessful, she couldn't remember anything valuable. She remembered herself drinking dangerous amounts of alcohol, being at Jason Cross' party that took place after the Wildcats victory, and she remembered the win. But none of her memories contained having sex with a certain basketball captain, and cheating on her boyfriend. Slowly tears began to build up in the corner of her eyes, and a few second later countless amounts of tears rolled down her olive coloured cheeks, she hadn't even realised the blue eyed boy who had begun to wake up.

Troy rubbed at his eyes, before opening them and blinking them a few times, as Gabriella had minutes ago. Looking around the event from the night before, replayed through his mind, and the guilt he had felt last night began to rush through him once more. Expecting to see the girl from last night asleep next to him, he turned his head only to see her sitting up, rubbing falling tears from her eyes, and rocking back and forth.

He mirrored her position and sat up also, not going unnoticed by Gabriella. She gasped and began to cover herself up, pulling the sheets off of the bed, wrapping them around her small frame, and attempting to pull them with her towards the closed door.

"No wait!" Troy attempted to stop her, before she could leave. He saw the tears now freely rolling down her cheeks, and the feeling of guilt was stronger then it had ever been. She didn't say a word, instead she picked up her clothing from the carpeted floor, and held them tightly to her chest, and rushing towards the outside hallway, with the beds sheet still tightly clung to her naked body.

He had never felt so guilty after doing this, it could have been the fact that she was the first virgin he had been with, or the fact that without even reaching his peak last night, he had felt better then he had ever felt during sex. He couldn't help but want to know everything about her, and he was going to find out.

**Ok guys that's the first chapter, and the only one I have actually written, I wanted to put this up before writing more to see if you like it or not, if I get enough good comments back, then I'll continue writing the story but if I don't then I'll stop it here.**

**Please be honest though, was it boring, or to cheesy lol, iv'e read so many good and bad stories on fanfiction, and I tried to make this the best I could, I will admit I'm not a very good author but I did try my best, so please if you loved it, liked it, hated it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The words kept replaying in her mind, each word replaying it's self, each time she remembered the moment, the same emotions washed through her body, making her fall apart each time she felt them. She remembered it vividly, every word, every facial expression the doctor had made when he told her, it still hurt it always would.__ "I'm sorry but… she didn't make it" the 7 words would always be planted in her mind, the 7 words that had ruined her life forever._

_Gabriella took a deep breath, her mother had passed away 3 weeks ago, and she had been living alone with her step father ever since. Today was her first day at East High, as her and her step father had moved to New Mexico the week before. Gabriella tried to forget the memories, as she moved her lunch around with her fork, she was sitting in the cafeteria trying to listen to the conversations around her, but it was hard when all she could think about was what she had gone through._

"_I can't believe she gave me a A-, after all the work I put into that project" Taylor complained, Taylor was Gabriella's first friend at East High, they met in homeroom, and she had felt completely comfortable around her already. Gabriella tried to listen to her new friends complaints, but was distracted by a shaggy headed blue eyed boy that was walking through the cafeteria doors, he was wearing dark blue jeans, and a red and white jacket with the schools logo on it, as he walked through the doors time seemed to stop, various girls from each tables stopped to stare at the perfection walk through the doors, it was like he was glowing with perfection with every step he took, he smiled cockily at the girls that started, and seemed to hold his head up high with pride, he was gorgeous._

"_Who's that?" Gabriella asked curiously, nodding her head toward him, this immediately caused Taylor to roll her eyes, once she had seen who Gabriella was talking about. "Let me warn you now, not to get involved with that person" Taylor answered with a look of warning. "W-What do you mean? Who is he?" Gabriella asked the same question again, hoping Taylor would finally give her a name._

"_Troy, Troy Bolton, Captain of our basketball team, and the biggest player in this school, trust me you do not want to get involved" Taylor answered finally, with the same look of warning written on her dark features. Gabriella continued to look at Troy, she had known so many 'players' in her life, and thanks to Taylor's words of warning, Gabriella then and there promised herself she would not get involved with this boy, ever._

It had been a long night, memories from last night began to flood through Gabriella's mind, but she still wasn't sure if she had had sex with Troy. Common sense told her that she did, why else would she wake up naked in a bed with him? She had stayed awake all night, trying to remember, but also trying to forget anything from last night happened, it was a mistake, and she had to forget about it. Gabriella gazed at them empty plate in front of her, she had just finished her breakfast and was about to leave for school. She quickly washed her plate and quietly left the house not to wake her step father, on top of everything that was going on right now, facing _him_ would makes things 100 times worse.

The stereotype of a step parent was evil and cruel, and this was exactly what Gabriella's step father was, only he was much worse. Ever since Gabriella's mom had died, Gabriella had been the victim of her step father's abuse. He got drunk most nights, coming home and taking his anger out on his awaiting step daughter, she had been living this life for almost a year now, his abuse didn't get worse or better over time, but one thing was for sure, she was use to it by now.

* * *

Troy walked through the halls of East High, his usual pride and glow wasn't evident through his entrance, but girls still seemed to stare and whisper amongst each other at the sight of him, he hated it. Boys at East High envied Troy Bolton's charm, he could get any girl he wanted and they were jealous, it was obvious, but Troy hated it. He hated the jealousy, the envy, the stares, the whispers. Sure sometimes he loved being the centre of attention, having girls drool at his every move, but mostly it irritated him. Most would think he loved every moment of it, the way he held his high, the way he teased and flirted with girls, but he didn't, he just went along with it, because without the 'Troy Bolton charm' he was nothing.

As Troy reached his locker, he felt a pat on his back, he turned to be faced with his best friend Chad Danforth, they had been best friends since Pre School, and Troy trusted him with everything. "Hey captain, I just so happened to catch a glimpse of the lucky girl last night, you're a legend dude" Chad said rubbing Troy's back as if to congratulate him. Troy frowned, even his best friend worshiped him.

"Yeah" Troy answered weakly "Hey, uh you don't happen to know her name do you?" He asked hopefully, he still desperately needed and wanted to know her name. "Who, you little fuck buddy last night…offcourse man Gabriella Montez" Chad laughed at his friend, as he opened his own locker. "I didn't think you'd ever pull it off dude" He added, still laughing and shaking his head. Troy's face had confusion written all over it, what did Chad mean? "What do you mean?" Troy asked his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Gabriella Montez, c'mon don't tell me you don't know… she's hated you since like 9th grade, everyone knows that" Chad answered his friend, disbelief on his dark features. "No I didn't kn …" Troy trailed off, but stopped mid sentence, when he had notices the beauty from last night opening her locker only a few metres away, without warning Chad, Troy walked away from their conversation towards the girl he had been thinking about all night.'

"Hey Montez" His cocky remarks, were uncontrollable, he couldn't switch them on and off, they automatically spilled from his mouth whenever he was talking to a girl. Gabriella span on her heel, coming face to face with the two beautiful orbs of cobalt, she had to admit, as much as she hated him, his eyes were mesmerising and as much as she tried to control herself, she couldn't help getting lost in them.

"What do you want?" She said coldly, just as Troy's charm was uncontrollable, Gabriella's bitchiness was just as worse. She turned back to her locker, tyring to avoid his stare, and continue grabbing her books, doing her best to ignore him. "There's no need to be rude there Gabby" He said, with an evident smirk on his face. Gabriella then turned to face him fully, with a hard stare on her face, she gave a small fake laugh, to add to her anger. "You know what Troy, I don't care what you want, but I just want to tell you, get the fuck out my face! Because you're the last person I want to see, and don't even think that after what you did to me last night, you can even come up to me and pretend like everything's ok!" She said just above a whisper, the last thing she wanted was for other people to find out. "C'mon, don't blame me for what happened, you enjoyed yourself too _Gabby_" He said with a wink, before turning around and walking the opposite direction. Gabriella's blood boiled, she had never been angrier, the thought that she may have actually enjoyed it, made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

He couldn't control it, the way he spoke to girls was not controllable it was as if it was impossible to talk to a girl without his cockiness talking for him. He hadn't planned to make her madder, he wanted to say sorry, but it was an impossible task, when he had never spoken normally to a girl, without being rude or cocky.

Troy sat in Maths, yelling at himself on the inside, for acting the way he did to Gabriella, he still wasn't sure what the feeling he felt when he was around her, but he knew she wasn't like every other girl, and that's what he liked about her, she didn't blush when she was in his presence, she didn't stutter when she spoke to him, and most of all she actually hated him, which normally would make a person hate the other back, but in this case it only made Troy like her more. Sitting two desks in front of him, was Gabriella, concentrating on the equations in front of her, she sat next to Josh Harvey a member of the basketball team. Troy watched carefully as the two snuck glances to each other, smiling and giggling at each other, which made a feeling erupt in Troy's stomach, Jealousy. Troy turned to Chad who was seated next to him.

"What's up with them?" He asked, using his pen to point at Gabriella and Josh in front of them. "There going out, genius" Chad answered jokingly, poking fun at Troy's clueless ness. Troy didn't respond, he just continued to stare at the two. He had made her cheat on her boyfriend, suddenly Troy hated Josh, he had never thought much of him, but from this moment he hated him.

* * *

His lips felt cold against hers, usually when they had kissed, warmth would fill her body, and she would feel complete, but at this moment, in his parked car, his kisses didn't fill the same, they felt cold and sloppy. She felt his overly wet lips lazily kiss her, as his hand ran up and down her trembling thighs, which would usually heat up from his touch, but at this moment they trembled even more with every touch. She couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled away from the kiss, taking in a well needed breath of air, before turning away, and gazing at the parked cars in front of her. Confusion was evident on Josh's face, he removed his hand from her thigh. "Everything ok, babe?" He asked gently "You've been acting weird lately". It was true, for the past couple of days, she had been acting different towards him, she felt guilty for it, but something was different, the feelings she had had for him, were changing, and she didn't feel the previous spark she did when they had first started dating. "I'm fine" She answered with the only smile she could muster. He didn't believe her, but he didn't question her further.

Moments later he started the car, driving in silence to Gabriella's house, once they had there, Gabriella gave a small almost apologetic smile, and headed towards her front door, she was late getting home, and she knew her step father wouldn't let it pass.

* * *

Gabriella entered her quiet house, it was dark, and not a noise could be heard, she tried her hardest to remain as quiet as possible. When she had let go on the front door, it had flung back with a loud bang, and she knew what she was in for now. She heard his foot steps from upstairs, each step louder then the other, and he was getting closer, she saw his face, his short brown hair, his almost black eyes, which had haunted her every move since she could remember. Once he had reached the bottom he fiercely grabbed Gabriella's shirt, attempting to pull her close to him, his eyes were narrowed as he pushed her and let go of her shirt, causing her to fall backwards against the wall, her back dangerously hitting the wall, and her body fell to the ground, she felt the pain shoot through her whole body, and she could already imagine the bruises that would form the next day. She quickly began to stand up, to get away, but her step fathers attacks were to fast. Using his right leg, he pushed her shoulder harshly slamming her back into the wall behind her. Without trying to stand up once more, Gabriella lay on the floor defeated, she thanked god he hadn't hurt her much today. She was relieved all she had gotten today were a few bruises. She watched as her step father let out a small laugh of pure evil, he was happy he had hurt her, he loved it.

She didn't cry, she never did it was funny that she would cry over the smallest things but when it came to abuse her step father had given her it seemed she had no tears left.

**I might start thinking of things to write before I actually begin to write, I've just been making things up as I go, and this is why the story is a bit boring, and isn't really going anywhere. Sorry to everyone who hates it, I'll try make it more exciting. Anyway thanks so much to the people who read and commented, but I really want more comments, before I post another chapter, I know it's greedy, but I don't want to waste time writing it if no one really likes it. ******** But thanks to those who did comment, I really appreciate it. xx**


End file.
